Enchanted Kisses
by A.E. Mac
Summary: Ron and Hermione finnaly find there love for each other but a problem puts a stopper in there getting toghether. Voldermort has come back and he wants one of harry's best friends, Hermione....
1. Emotions

An Enchanted Kiss  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was midnight, silence filled the air of the girls and boys dormitory. Yet in the Gryffindor common   
room it was everything but quiet.  
  
"Ron, I am trying to study. If you don't want to pass Snape's exam than that is fine for you, but I do" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione, Come on I just want to play chess with Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"But when you play that barbaric game you make so much noise. You will put me off guard and you wake up everyone sleeping." Hermione said trying to cool off.  
  
"Look Hermione, The exam is not until 2 months from now. One day of not studying will not hurt you in anyway." Ron cried.  
  
"Fine, then I am going to bed. If you don't pass snape's exam then you go ahead." Hermione screamed to Ron who was looking very confused at what she had just said.  
  
ÒGoodnight!" Hermione screamed from the spiral stairs. She slipped into the girl's dormitory as the door slammed behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he walked in from the boys dormitory holding the Wizards Chessboard, "Was that Hermione yelling?"  
  
"Of course it was Hermione, she was screaming about trying to study for Snape's exam, which is in almost 2 months!" Ron said venting everything that he was thinking about Hermione.  
  
"Ron, don't you think that you are being a a little mean towards Hermione? You know how much she loves to study. It's like Quidditch to her." Harry admitted.  
  
"Let's just play! I don't want to talk about it anymore" Ron said. He sounded angrier then ever.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, are you alright?" Prof. McGonagall asked, "You have been daydreaming since you walked into my classroom."  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, I was thinking of..." Ron started to admitted, but then he thought of what he was saying,"I am thinking of Prof. Snape's Exam."  
  
"Mr Weasley, that exam is not for another 2 months. It is not like you to think about exams in advance." Prof.McGonagall stated.  
  
"Well I am thinking of changing my grades a bit." Ron stuttered. He wasn't very good at lying to the Hogwarts staff.  
  
"Well I suggest that you start working on my exam that is right in front of you. That is if you don't want to fail my class, am I not right Mr. Wealsey?" asked Prof.McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Prof." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, Harry wait up!!" Hermione yelled to her friend who was rushing to Herbology.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, sorry I can't talk right now got to get to Herbology." Harry said. He was trying to catch his breath after running from Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Hold on, I need to ask you a question." Hermione spilled out.  
  
"Umm...Sure, just try to make it quick." Harry declared.  
  
"Well..I was wondering is Ron going to be at the Burrow for Christmas?"  
Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?" Harry affirmed.  
  
"I was just wondering...I didn't know whether or not to buy him a present." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Sorry...You can ask Ron, after all he is the person we are talking about." Harry said as he was starting to run to his next class.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Hermione Screamed. Her announcement echoed through the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
For the next week the temperature fell an amazing amount. The December chill frosted Hermione's hair as she walked to Flying Lessons.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron called from the flying grounds.  
  
"Hi, Ron. Where is everybody?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Madam Hooch canceled classes." Ron said running up to Hermione.  
  
"Oh well, then if classes are canceled I am going to go to library. You know study a bit." Hermione admitted.  
"Yeah..I should study too..." Ron said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Ron...did you want to ask me something?" Hermione asked with anticipation.  
  
"Kind of...." Ron stuttered trying to get all the words out at once.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Oh...never mind, I don't want to keep you waiting for your study session." Ron admitted.  
  
"Sure Ron. I do want to get to the library before everybody comes and takes all the books on the 1600th century potions...." Hermione agreed, "Well....bye Ron!" Hermione grinned as she walked towards the chilled school.  
  
Ron was left looking very confused. He was wondering why he said that he wanted Hermione to go ahead and go to the library. He wanted to ask her if she was staying for Christmas vacation. He was so scared that he just stood there like an idiot.  
  
"Harry needs to know how I feel about Hermione. He is my best friend. I think that I need to vent all my feelings." Ron thought, "I need to find him....."  
  
Ron went to the common room, hoping to find Harry talking to Semeus or day-dreaming about Cho-Chang.   
Unfortunately Harry was not there. In a matter of fact Harry could not be found on the Hogwarts grounds at all.  
  
Then suddenly Ron looked over by the window and he saw Hedwig, shivering behind the clouded glass.  
  
"Hedwig!" Ron babbled as he tried to open the frozen window sill. "Hold on Hedwig, I'll let you in."  
  
It took Ron a long time but he finally opened the window. Hedwig swooped in and started to warm her wings by the hot fire.  
  
"Hedwig, do you have a letter from Harry?" Ron asked excited.  
  
Hedwig held up her leg and revealed a small piece of parchment attached to her frozen taslons.  
The letter read:  
Ron-  
Sorry to have to tell you this so long after I left. I am in Romania, with Charlie. Dumbledore told me  
  
that I was to work with the dragon tamers. After the encounter with the dragon from the tri-wizard tournament,   
  
they thought that I could help them with a problem Norwegian ridge-back. I am starting my first session with   
  
the beast in one hour. Wish me luck! This means that I will not be here for the remainder of the quarter.   
  
Dumbledore will be sending me my homework and I will be sending it back with Hedwig. So make sure that you send her back.  
-Harry  
"Great now I can not tell Harry about Herm....." Ron started but he was cut-off by Hermione who walked in crying.  
  
"Hermione... what is the matter?" Ron asked hurt was in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ron. My parents just sent me a letter saying that my grandmother has died." Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. Are you going home? I mean for Christmas vacation?" Ron asked while hugging Hermione.  
  
"No, all the flights going to London are cancelled because of the weather." Hermione started to cry even harder. she hugged Ron back. She wanted someone to tell all her problems to. She felt like Ron was that person.  
  
"Hermione, is there anything I can do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just your presence makes me happy." Hermione managed to stager a half-smile.  
  
Hermione cried all that night. Ron stayed by her side the whole way. Hermione did not feel strange about having Ron hug her and help her through her problems. She actually felt safe and happy.   
  
She secretly had a crush on Ron, yet she was thinking it might be more than a little crush. Ron just did not realize.   
  
Hermione felt mad that she kept such an obvious secret from her best friend, but she was happy that she could keep a secret so well.  
  
Although her yearning for Ron's love back was a thing that she needed.   
  
The weeks leading up to christmas seemed to go by very fast. She was happy that her and Ron were doing more things together. They decided to study together. To help each other out when Snape's Exam, after Christmas   
  
was distributed. Mostly Hermione was helping Ron, but that wasn't the point. Hermione enjoyed her time with   
  
Ron. As Ron seemed to enjoy her company too.   
The days leading up to the students vacation seemed to bring chaos to the air in Hogwarts. Hermione was   
  
thinking of her gift for Ron.  
  
Ron was thinking of what to get Hermione. To Hermione it came quickly..... A love letter....... 


	2. Questions

Chapter 2  
"Ron, I was wondering..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yeah Hermione." Ron was so pre-occupied that he didn't realize the tone in Hermione's voice. It seemed scared.  
  
"Well, we have been friends for a real long time and..." Hermione tried to get it out but it didn't seem to want to come out. Ron finally found out what was happening.  
  
"Hermione, go on don't be scared. You know that you can ask me anything." Ron said while he admired his love of his life.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me around the school?" Hermione was relieved that she asked him.  
  
"Hermione, I would love that." Ron looked relieved too.  
  
Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione, but she wasn't ready to kiss him, just yet. Hermione turned red and moved her head so that Ron missed her by an inch.  
  
"I think that we should start to.. uhh...work on the paralyzing potion." Hermione was sweating. She wasn't ready to kiss Ron.  
  
She loved him very much but she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. She did not want a reputation of being easy.  
  
"Hermione.....Why did you pull away?" Ron asked.  
  
"We haven't gone on one date yet, so I don't want to go too far. Look Ron, if you don't want to go out with me because I am not like the other girls that you have dated..."   
  
Hermione was cut-off by Ron who seemed appalled by what Hermione just said.  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron questioned Hermione. "What makes you think that I have had other girls?"  
  
"Ron, rumors go around that you and Lavender went out to the Yule ball together." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Hermione, did you see us together at the Yule together? No. Thats because I went with someone else. And do you know why I was so jealous when you went out with Viktor?" Ron asked.  
"Well no" Hermione admitted.  
"Mione I was jealous because I wanted you only you to be mine." Ron answered. Hermione started to pick up her things, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I just need some rest tonight." Hermione lied.  
  
"Okay, do you want me to walk you back to the room?" Ron asked.  
  
"No! I mean I think I need to..umm,,,go by myself." Hermione hated to lie to Ron. She didn't want him knowing that she loved him. Not just yet. And if Ron kept talking to her it would come out.  
  
"Okay, then I guess I will just stay back here and study a little bit longer." Ron declared.  
  
"Sure." Hermione started to walk towards the door. She could feel the tears swelling her face.   
  
She couldn't show Ron her feelings. She couldn't bare to lie to him either. She felt so ashamed.   
  
What if he already knew and she just didn't know it. She knew that he knew that she likes him. Yet he doesn't know that she loves him.  
  
That night Hermione took out a piece of parchment and started to make Ron's present.....the love letter....  
  
It took Hermione all of her energy and time but she finally found the perfect words to write down.  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hi. Happy Christmas. Ron I just wanted to say. Well I think I like you. No I know I like you, Ron I think I might love you. Ever since I put my blue eyes on you. You seemed so strong. I need you to say you love me too. Ron I yearn for your heart to love me back. I dream about you every night. I love you Ronald Weasley. I just hope you feel the same. I just hope I'm not making a total fool out of myself.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
She seemed happy of what she wrote. She was still nervous that Ron would feel confused.   
  
She started to have second thoughts about giving Ron the love letter.   
  
Could this be the worst mistake of her young life? She just wasn't sure. She would soon find out:  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione could feel the butterflies building up in her stomach, it was the night before christmas.  
  
She looked over at the night stand that was beside her, the rolled up parchment that lay on the polished wood was still haunting her.   
  
She picked up the letter that was addressed to Ron and read it in her head...'I might love you' She thought.   
  
She knew that she loved him she just didn't want to rush things. It was midnight. She had been awake in her bed for hours it seemed.   
  
She was about to fall a sleep when she heard a loud thoud downstairs. She ran to check out what it was.  
  
"Is anybody there?" Hermione aked trembling.  
  
There was no answer. She looked over behind the common room's coach and she couldn't believe her eyes.... 


	3. A Letter and a Surprise

Chapter 3  
"Harry?" Hermione looked bewildered.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I heard a big thump and I came down to invesigate. Wait what are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania." Hermione looked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I, ummm, was let off early. For Christmas." Harry lied.  
  
"Well how did you get here so fast?" Hermione jestured for him to sit down.  
  
"I rode on broomstick." Harry answered, "I kind of crashed through the window." Hermione looked behind her to see glass clustered over the stone floor.  
  
"Well are you alright?" Hermione looked at him with care.  
  
"I think I am fine." Harry looked at her with a smile. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry, stop looking at me that way." Hermione said while moving farther away from Harry.  
  
"Sorry I just relized how pretty you are." Harry said moving closer.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said scared.  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something." Harry admitted.   
  
"Well what?" Hermione asked she had jumped off the coach.  
  
"Hermione I think you are beautiful." Harry said staring plainly at her.  
  
"Harry stop it your scaring me." Hermione said bumping into some things that were on the table.  
  
"Hermione run away with me. Run far far away..." Harry said  
  
"Ron!!!!" Hermione belted out.  
  
Ron woke up with a startle.   
  
"Harry stop it. Let go. Don't touch me. Ron...." Hermione screamed.  
  
"Harry, get off of her!" Ron ran down the stairs and grabed Harry off of her,"Harry what were you thinking?"   
  
"Get off of me...." Harry punched Ron in the mouth.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron was bleeding from his lip.  
  
"Harry what has gotten in you?" Ron asked backing away. Harry's eyes grew wide and then he passed out.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, "Harry speak to me!" Harry just laid there his eyes wide staring at the ceiling.   
  
Then sudenlly Harry spit up blood, and stood up and then his flesh disinigrated. Then Ron saw Hedwig swoop in the broken window with a letter attached to her beak. Ron read it out loud,  
  
Ron and Hermione-   
Happy Christmas! Sorry if Hedwig comes a little early but I wanted to send her off as early as possible with the terriable weather we have been having. I put a picture of me with charlie and a Norweign Ridge-back. Hope you like it.   
-Harry  
  
"If that wasn't the real harry then who was--" Ron stopped he looked at hermione who was shivering in the  
  
corner, "Voldermort." Ron admitted.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron walked over to Hermione who looked shocked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I, I, I think so." Hermione stuttered, "What just happened Ron?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me." Ron sat down beside her.  
  
"Well I heard a big crash down here and then I saw Harry and he started to tell me that I was pretty..." Hermione started, "Oh Ron."  
  
"Shhh. Its alright everything will be fine. Promise." Ron looked into her wet blue eyes and at that moment Ron  
  
leaned in and they shared a passionate, loving kiss. Hermione kissed back. They sat in that positstion for a long   
  
time until Hermione pulled away, breathing hard.   
  
"Ron, I think this is the perfect time to give you my Christmas present." Hermione ran up the stairs and got Ron his present.  
  
"Here." Hermione smiled. Ron read the letter over and over in his head, then he turned over and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you." Ron said, then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She hugged him and they stayed there lying together. 


	4. A Dissapointing face

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione awoke in a startle. She looked at her surrondings. She was in a dark room with metal walls.   
  
She gasped, where was Ron? She thought. Where am I? She looked around again and saw that there was no   
  
windows or doors. What kind of place is this? Then she heard a voice and she knew who it was-Voldermort. It would start and then fade away only to start again.  
  
"Run away with me, run far far away." Hermione heard Voldermort say over and over again.  
  
"Never, Never...." Hermione scremed. She started to run around trying to find a hidden door or something to get her out of the situation she was in.   
  
"Run far away..." Voldermorts voice started to get closer and closer.....  
  
"Hermione...Hermione.." She heard Ron's voice.   
  
"Ron? Where are you? Ron!" Hermione yelled over and over again. White smoke started to form at the corners of the room and she was loosing visability.  
  
"*cough* Ron! *cough*" She managed to yell a couple of times.  
  
"Hermione! Wake Up. Come on Hermione. please!" Ron said looking down at Hermione's squrming, screaming figure. Her eyes bolted open. She was panting loudly. She looked up at him.  
  
"Ron!" She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long hug,   
  
"Oh Ron, I had the worst nightmare Voldermort was there and I was in a room and you weren't there. No doors, no windows. Ron I was so scared." Hermione pulled away from Ron's embrace and looked him the eye,   
  
"Thanks." She managed a smile.  
  
"For what?" Ron asked.  
  
"For saving me. If you weren't here I probably wouldn't of gotten out of my own nightmare and for last night." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Mione, I will always be there for you. No matter what." Ron said looking back into her eyes.  
  
"Vice Versa." Hermione admitted. Then Hermione and Ron leaned in and shared a long waited, passionite,  
  
loving kiss. Hermione opened her mouth a little letting his hot breath in. After a few minutes she pulled away and thier heads touched.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked panting.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said looking up at her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Anything." Ron admitted.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" Hermione said stopping Ron from kissing her again.  
  
"Why do ask?" Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, I'm scared. What if he comes back, for me?" Hermione asked pulling away again. He saw hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Of course. Hermione I love you. Nothing can come between me and you. Not even the hatred of Voldermort." Ron promised.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione proposed. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Ron smiled back giving her the feeling   
  
of happiness and warmth. She took Ron's hand and pulled him up off of the ground.  
  
She put her mouth to Ron's ear and whispered, "Thank you for always being there." He whispered in her ear,   
  
"No problem." They walked over to the fire that was burning with little heat, until Ron put some new firewood  
  
in it. Then they layed down on the rug. Hermione put her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat and   
  
his lungs assend and dessend. She moved her head upward and let thier lips brush together.   
  
"Mr.Weasley and Ms. Granger please kindly remove yourselves." They both turned around and saw a   
  
disappoining face. 


	5. Hermione's Gone

"Voldermort." Ron said staring at him with hatred.  
  
"Ohh. Looks like some of the bravery that Potter has brushed up on his best friend. Usually people will not   
  
even let memories of me into their minds." Voldermort started to walk towards Ron and Hermione. Ron pushed Hermione behind him.  
"Get out Voldermort." Ron answered.  
"No I think I will stay here and talk to your little friend here." He pointed to Hermione.  
  
"Never." Ron started to take his wand out.  
  
"You have no power over me. Pity, you are just like Mr. Potter, all talk no brains." Voldermort admitted.  
  
"Never talk about my friend like that." Ron said still taking his wand out.   
  
"Look, all I want to do is talk to your friend there, Hermione I think her name is." Voldermort was still walking towards them.  
  
"Voldermort don't make me use my wand." Ron was shaking all over.  
  
"Hello, don't worry I won't hurt you, promise." Voldermort pushed Ron to the side, "Sorry about last night. Can you forgive me?"   
  
"Never, you asshole, burn in hell." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Now we have a mouth on us now don't we?" Voldermort said taking Hermione by her wrist, "Don't worry I will fix that. Say good-bye. You won't be coming back!" Voldermort apparated with Hermione screaming.  
  
"Nooooo." Ron tryed to get Hermione, but it was too late.  
  
"Harry, I have to get to Harry!" Ron went over to pig and wrote Harry a letter.  
  
Harry-  
Voldermort has come back. He took Hermione. you have to come back ASAP. I will tell you more later.  
-Ron.  
He quickley tied it to Pig's leg and showed him to the window.   
  
"Now get this to Harry as fast as you can." Ron said shoving him into the cold December wind.  
  
"Now I have to tell Dumbledore." Ron ran out of the common room and found himself staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"So now if I am getting this straight you and Ms. Granger were lying together when Voldermort came in and threanted to take Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. But he didn't only threatnen, he took her.." Ron said in a strained voice.  
"Did you owl Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I sent Pig out a few minutes ago." Ron answered.  
  
"Very well. I will get the minisrty into it." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Now, Are you okay? I can call Madame Pomprey." Dumbledore said looking at Ron with care.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just want Hermione back." Ron looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Obviously." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. You should just go and wait for pig to come back." Dumbledore admitted.  
  
"Sure." Ron walked out of Dumbledore's office. He walked menacinly through the halls of Hogwarts thinking   
  
of everything that has happened since this morning. Hermione screaming, Voldermort coming, Taking Hermione.  
  
"God, I love her." Ron said out loud.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked coming out of a corner.  
  
"Draco, I can't take your critisism today." Ron spat.  
  
"Why, little miss 'Mudblood' dump you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No actually, she loves me. And today Voldermort took her." Ran said punching him in the face.   
  
"And when she comes back. I am going to ask her to make that permanent." Ron said pointing to a bulk pacakge in his robe. 


End file.
